A Different Type of Love
by Rasei
Summary: Dick/Tim Tim is trying to tell Dick he is in love with him. Dick finally realizes how Tim's feels.


**Title**: A Different Kind of Love

**Couple**: Dick/Tim

**Summary**: Tim tries tells Dick about his new found love, but Dick leaves. While Dick is gets back, Dick realizes that Tim meant him.

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**:I do not OWN Batman, Dick, or Tim. If I did, Steph would be Batgirl and Cass would be living with Bruce and the family.

**A/N: **There is one person I blame this fanfic on and that is KaciArt from Tumblr. She has some beautiful artwork up. I saw one but didn't realize who the two people in the picture were. I start browsing her artwork when I realize, too late, that they were Tim and Dick. Normally I wouldn't touch those two as a couple with a five foot pole, but the pictures are so pretty. *starts tearing out hair then coughs* Thank you Windona for editing.

* * *

Tim was sitting in a chair at Dick's apartment as he watch Dick talking to another one of his ex-girlfriends on the phone. It's halfway funny to listen to one of Dick's conversions with an ex. Dick finally hang up.

"Tim, be lucky you don't have as many girl problems. I swear they are getting worse, and worse every break up." Dick send his hand to smooth down his hair.

"Maybe if you stop breaking up with them, you wouldn't have to deal with more exs," Dick lets out a laugh.

"Maybe. So why did you come by for?"

Tim look down. With the string of ex-girlfriends that Dick has, there would no way Dick could share his feelings. But he made a promise with Kon that he would tell Dick his feelings, so he will.

"Tim?" ask Dick, kneeling down next to him. His rough hand touches Tim's face, which sent a thrill down Tim's back. "What's wrong?" Tim look up at Dick's eyes, full with worry.

"I... I fell in love with someone." Dick stands up and stares at Tim.

"Is it Steph?" Tim shook his head. Yes, he loves Steph but they both knew it would never work. "Ahh, then describe this goddess to me." Tim bit his lip.

"The person is no goddess, but they are kind and funny and sweet." Tim stop talking, feeling a blush spreading across his face. Dick grins.

"She sounds special. How did you two meet?"

"At a circus." Dick nods his head. Tim smile at the memory that came to mind. It wasn't only the day he meet Dick, it was one few times he and his parents went on a trip together.

"I see. What is the best part about her?"

"Their smile and they gave the best hugs. They know how to make me smile when I need to and hold me when I cry." Dick let out a smile.

"I starting to see why you love her. What is her name?" Tim open his mouth to answer, but the phone rang in the corner. Dick hold up a finger as he pick up the phone. "Richard Grayson... What? Where? I understand, be there soon." Dick hang up.

"Do you want help?" Dick shook his head.

"Nah, it's just a tip I need to look in. I'm sorry, Tim. Stay until I get back okay." Dick starts pulling back on his work clothing. Tim watches him get ready quietly, not wanting to interrupt or distract Dick from his work. "Be back in a couple of hours."

* * *

After Dick is got back from talking to the informant, he looks around the quiet apartment with a slight frown. The lights were still on, so Tim was still around somewhere. Dick listen for any noise, and finally heard a slight snore. After locating Tim passed out on the couch, he change out of his clothing. He came back to the couch after a second, poke Tim. Tim lets out a small snort.

"You look adorable like this, Tim." Dick mumble, then shakes his head. He love Tim, have for awhile now. He tried to distract himself with some girls since Tim wasn't gay. If Dick couldn't have Tim as a partner, he wanted to be his brother. That way Dick could still be close to Tim. For now he will check out this new girl that Tim was in love with. Make sure she didn't do drugs or is a secret villain that hasn't made her move yet. Dick lets out a sigh, and goes get a beer. After get it, he sat on the floor by the couch.

"Dick," mumbles Tim softly. Dick lift his head to look at the sleeping boy. "I love you." Dick raise an eyebrow. Did Tim meant romantically? Nah, there is that circus girl Tim was talking about. Dick poke Tim's cheek again, which cause Tim to let out a moan. Tim's eyes slowly open with Dick leaning over him.

"Awake? Good. It's getting pretty late. Want to spend the night?" Tim blink then sat up.

"Ummm... spend the night." Dick's nod his head. "How long have you been back?"

"Long enough to hear you confess your love in your sleep." Dick starts laughing at the blush on Tim's face.

"Do you really mean I confess?" Dick nods his head.

"Yep. Love you too, little brother." Tim looks down, chewing on his lip.

"Don't call me your brother," Dick looks down feeling like Tim stab him in the heart. "I... I wasn't talking about a girl earlier. I was talking about a guy."

"Oh... So you like a guy that like hugs, smiles, and you met at the cirius?" Tim nod his head. Dick thought of a second. "Have I meet him?"

"Yes. I... I... Dick, do I have to spell it out to you?" Dick stares at Tim. Wait a second. Dick lean close to Tim's face, but turn Tim turns his head away, blushing.

"Tim, do you mean me?" Dick's voice was soft, almost none existed. Tim nods his head, standing up to leave.

"I know that you don't feel the same way... I'm leaving," whisper Tim. Dick grab his arm and pull him into a hug. "Dick, I don't want your pity."

"Tim, look at me." Tim turn his head up, and Dick study his eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I love you! I..." Dick covers Tim's lips with his own. It was a quick kiss, almost innocent. Tim pull away with a stunned look.

"Tim, I always thought of you as off limits. When I realize I was starting to get attracted to you, I start throwing myself at the girls. I thought you wouldn't... couldn't get the same feelings for me. I been love with you for two years now." Tim gently nod his head.

"Richard, I loved you since that day I saw you at the circus."

"... Tim, you were about 6 when we meet."

"Not then, when I went to beg you to become Robin again. I... I..." Dick hug him tighter.

"Let take this slowly, okay?" Tim nod his head. "I do love you, Tim. Spend the night?"

Tim's face turn bright red. "Sure."

* * *

In a cave far-far away, there is a man with shut eyes as his bug work. Maybe he should have waited a week to install the bugs instead...

"Sir, may I inquire what is the matter?"

"They confessed. Is Jason, or Damian around?" Alfred shook his head.

"Master Jason took Master Damian out somewhere." Suddenly a loud moan came from the computer. Both Bruce and Alfred turn pitch white, staring at the computer.

"Oww, Dick that hurts."

Bruce let out a growl. "That isn't taking it slowly," he mumbles.

"Dick, move more to the lef.. right I meant right." Alfred did what he always do in the situations, and fled slowly with a calm look on his face. As he did so, he calmly stated.

"Sir, thank you for not putting in cameras."

"Dick, get off of me... That it, we are going to need a bigger bed." Bruce reach over and was about to turn off the noise when a loud snoring came from the computer. "Damn bed hog."

* * *

**a/n**: Dick was asleep during the whole part and was stealing Tim's side of the bed.


End file.
